


Flaming Kitchenette of Love; The Director's Cut

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is trying to make a special day even more special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Kitchenette of Love; The Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flaming Kitchenette of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441255) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



> The longer version of "Flaming Kitchenette of Love."

Hakoda had become very accustomed to waking up in Zuko’s tiny studio apartment. He had learned to not describe the little things Zuko did, like make space for his toothbrush in the bathroom and steal his shirts, as cute. He had also finally gained Mai’s approval, which meant she was no longer randomly entering the apartment to check in on them. He missed the coffee and donuts she would sneak in, while they were sleeping, though. Granted, it was an out of character thing for her to do, but who else had a key to Zuko’s apartment and would come in while they were sleeping? 

So all and all, life was pretty good and today, he and Zuko would have a very rare day off together. Some of the parts he’d ordered had not come in yet, so he couldn’t go to work and one day really wasn’t enough time off to drive all the way home and back. More importantly, Zuko didn’t have school or work, which was practically unheard off. He always had to be one place or the other, if not both. It promised to be a leisurely day in bed, with Zuko. So, Hakoda was understandably perturbed when he woke up alone. 

The soft swearing from across the room indicated that Zuko had not gone far. Hakoda rolled over and spied the younger man. He had his fingers in his mouth from one hand and was smacking the coffee maker with the other. It was Mai’s evil pet and only worked easily for her. It did, however, seem to be running. Amused curiosity had Hakoda continue to quietly watch to see what he was up to. Zuko was obviously unaware of his audience as he walked back towards the stove, and started stabbing whatever was in the skillet with a wooden spoon. He was clearly frustrated as Hakoda watched his stabbing like cooking motion become increasingly violent. Vague thoughts of possibly helping him drifted across Hakoda’s mind, but it wasn’t until flaming toast suddenly popped out of the toaster and flew over the counter on to the floor that he seriously considered getting up. Zuko quickly had the toast situation under control, however, and his interference was not required. 

While Zuko dealt with the flaming toast, the skillet started to smoke. Hakoda finally decided to intervene. With Zuko already busy with the fire extinguisher, he decided it was best to remove the skillet from the stove, before it too ignited. The noxious smell of burnt toast combined with overheated non-stick skillet fumes and fire extinguisher goo filled the apartment. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee that was trickling into the coffee pot was in no way complementary. 

Zuko stretched up to open the upper half of the window, the bottom part being painted shut, and sighed in defeat. Hakoda watched the younger man’s shoulders slump as he opened the nearest window. It was clear that this was not something he was going to simply let go, not that Zuko was the type to do that anyway. Hakoda walked over and wrapped his arm around Zuko’s waist. He felt Zuko melt into his side and could see him pouting clearly in the window’s reflection. He kissed the top of Zuko’s head and before his discontented lover could go into a rant of self-loathing more suited to a self-absorbed teenager, he held up the skillet and asked “So what was this?”

He watched in the window as Zuko scanned the blackened gooey remains of the steaming skillet. 

“Eggs” was the only response he could get out of him. Hakoda dropped the skillet into the sink. He tried to smooth Zuko’s ruffled emotions with humor but it only seemed to make him more sullen.

“Well, breakfast is always better with a show.”

Zuko humphed.

“When you perfect your eggs flambé, you’ll be famous.”

Zuko just stared out into space.

“Clearly the toaster is getting back at your for slapping the coffee pot.”

He could feel Zuko’s exaggerated eye roll.

“You know that cereal can still be breakfast in bed, right?” Hakoda tried as a last ditch effort to placate Zuko, whose plans to make it a special day had literally gone up in smoke. It was already a special day and pointing that out would have been impossible without getting sappy. 

Zuko brightened and backwards walked them to the cupboard to pull out a box of Super Marshmallow Adventure Bits. Hakoda cringed at the hyper kid chow. 

“Oh, look it has a prize.” Hakoda deadpanned. 

Zuko had apparently become immune to Hakoda’s sarcasm because he was suddenly only interested in finding said prize. When he pulled out a small robot with a look of pure joy and victory, Hakoda snatched it away and held it above his head. Zuko quickly tried to snatch it back. Unfortunately, with their height difference, it was not an easy task. He jumped for it a few times unsuccessfully. He then resorted to climbing Hakoda with slightly better success. He never did manage to get very high but the full on friction caught Hakoda off guard and he lowered the robot enough for Zuko to smack it to the ground. Both men dove after it. Zuko scrambled after the toy in earnest, while Hakoda’s interest in getting the toy was only to bat it farther out of Zuko’s reach so, as to prolong their wrestling match. Best of all, Zuko did not seem to mind the occasional pinning and even encouraged the stolen caresses. After much struggling, Zuko held up the robot in triumph once more only to be kissed out of his senses. Hakoda blanketed the younger man’s body where he laid on the floor. He deepened the kiss until he felt Zuko’s arms drop and wrap around his back. Hakoda pulled back once he was sure Zuko had forgotten all about breakfast and the stupid toy, hoping their day together could get back on track to with what he had planned. His hand slid under Zuko’s shirt and ghosted up his chest, his fingers stopping to idly toy with a nipple.

“It’s still mine,” Zuko stated very matter-of-factly. His death grip on the toy hadn’t lessened, despite Hakoda’s efforts.

Hakoda leaned back in and moved his hand to slide it up Zuko’s leg. “Is that so?” He had no intention of fighting fairly. 

An intense staring match began. Hakoda, true to his word, slid his hand further up Zuko’s leg, under his shorts. Zuko pretended not to notice, intensely holding the other man’s gaze. Hakoda decided to up the ante, caressing Zuko’s ass in the way that never failed to make him hard. Zuko’s gaze didn’t lessen, but he did start to wiggle his hips, whether he was trying to get away from or get closer to his touch, Hakoda would never know. The toy was still tightly within young man’s grasp. Hakoda broke eye contact to blanket Zuko more fully and whisper in his ear, “Give up the robot.” His voice was low and the way his hot breath ghosted along Zuko’s skin made him shiver. 

“Never,” Zuko managed to choke out when Hakoda started sucking on his neck.

He knew his lover could be stubborn, but Hakoda felt the younger man’s resolve melting, as he squirmed against him wantonly, clutching Hakoda’s shoulder tightly with his free hand. Hakoda went in for the kill and lightly bit his captive. He worked the creamy skin until it was assuredly a deep purple love bite and he could feel both of Zuko’s hands on his back, toy free. 

Hakdoa pulled back to look into Zuko’s lust glazed eyes. He picked his lover up off the floor, carrying him back to bed to claim his own prize, leaving the little plastic robot on the floor.


End file.
